Love,Trust and Flames
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is moving away with her family. They arrive and something occurs leading Bella to meet the man with emerald eyes. She challenges her worst fears...Remembering her past. Will she accept her future? Will she fall in love? Will he take her? All human!
1. Preface

Authors notes:

This is my first story, i'm trying to improve my writing. I have plenty of storys to share -That I hope you like and enjoy. Please review and I don't own the characters. I just play around with them to make the storys!

Love, Trust and Flames

Preface

Who knew I would end up forgetting to turn the gas flame off? Who knew the reason was because I ran crying to my room? Who knew I would be crying in my room? Who knew the reason to why I was crying? Well here is your answer: The person who would be saving me from what is occurring. Problem is he left the door a while ago.

While I sit here terrified and astonished at what is happening right infront of me. I pray to God that I live or if not: to atleast let the family survive from this. As I stare at the hues of red, blue and orange blocking my exit all I can think of are those peircing, emerald, green eyes. How do I get out of this? I ask myself, all I can do is just sit there. As I hurriedly ran to the window and set free the smoke, I scream out to my neighbours. I hope the hear me cry for help! I scurried to the bed and pull the sheets off, I rush to the fire and attempt to fan it out. What? You really think _that_ is going to work? I asked myself sceptically.

I threw the sheets down in an anger stricken mood, while huffing and puffing my infuriation out. How could I forget to turn it off? How could I forget that when he came in I tried to throw a pillow at him? How could I possibly forget that he gave me that pathetic, carved, heart made of wood-that I supposedly knocked down with the pillow? How could I be so stupid?

Flopping on the bed to cry for the heavens and save me, I cry more than I could imagine. The only visions I see in my head are the emerald eyes, crooked smile and bronzed hair. Who knew I would fall in love so easily? There was no answer to that question because love just happens, you can't stop it -No matter how hard you try: It won't work. Every smile, every kiss, every touch and every look had me more than wrapped around his finger. If only he knew that my heart belonged to him.

As I struggle to fight the smoke coming into my lungs, I get flashbacks. Not just any normal flashbacks but ones of my family, bad times, good times and my love..._Edward_. Flash after flash I get weaker, I hear the stairs creek and people shuffling. I take one huge breath and scream for help, praying they would hear me. I try and reach over to my neclace that my parents gave me and clutch it close to my heart. Struggeling to breath I inhale as much as I can, causing smoke to enter my lungs and giving me pains to my sides. I wimper to the feeling, I look at the photo on the neclace and remember my parents. "I'll be with you soon mum and dad, don't worry for me. I got myself into this, it's not your fault...I love you." I whisper to the neclace and place it back to my chest.

I hear the footsteps get closer, my vision gets blurry, my breath comes rapid, my chest gets heavy and my body is weak. I start crying, remembering that I forgot to tell him that I love him and that i'm sorry. If only I could turn back time, I wouldn't of reacted the way I did...If only. I wipe my tears away, yet it still flows, I clutch at my side with the other hand. I lay my head back, while flashbacks run over and over in my mind. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and tremble as if i'm a phone on vibrate. A few wimpers escape my mouth as I try and hold it back in my gut. Looking at the fire I take in my final breath, letting the darkness engufled me and I embraced it. "Bella" his voice called out to me but it was too late, I already slipped away...


	2. Chapter 1 Today is a new day sis!

Authors notes:

I don't own twilight, nor the characters. I just play around with them. Enjoy!

Love,Trust and Flames

Chapter 1-Today is a new day sis...

Bella POV.

"Wake up! Wake up! We need to go! Wake up!" two children squeals woke me from my slumber. "Wake up!" they giggled while pulling my duvet covers off me, I dicided to play dumb "Wha-what time is it?" I said while stirring around. "It's time! It's time!" they insisted "No. It's not. Let me sleep Nan." I said in a mid-dream voice. They giggled like ringing bells, I covered my eyes with my arm, open my mouth and snore to add affect. They carried on giggling, I move to my side and try not to blow my cover. I feel the bed move next to me and feel two pairs of hands at my side, while I have my hands under my pillow. "Wake up!" they persisted while pushing and shaking me on the bed, I turn slowly to face them and grab them with one in each of my arms. They giggle causing me to laugh with them "I told you. I want to sleep." I threw them on the pillows and tickled them both while laughing at their mercys. "Stop! Stop! Please! We surrender!" they squealed mid-laugh, I stopped and got out of bed. "Come on, get changed you two." Rosalie said coming into the room and she smiles at me, the kids rush out to their rooms. "Morning Bella." she greets me, I wave a hand at her and smile in return "Morning sis. Where's Ali?" I asked her. "I don't know to be honest...I think she is still asleep, maybe you should check." she suggested, I simply nodded.

"Mummy?" Paul called out, standing by the door, his brown hair messy and blue eyes watery. "Yes baby?" Rosalie replied "What's wrong?" she asked him when he didn't reply. She turned around heading for the door, her thin figure swaying while she moved and her blond curls bobbing as she walked to her son. "I can't tie my shoe laces mummy." he explained while looking down at his feet and clicking his heals together with a pout on his lips. She bent down and lifted his chin with her finger and thumb "Wait in your room and mummy will be there in a moment. Ok?" she asked him, he thought about it for a second "Pinky promise?" he asked her, lifting his pinky "Promise" she said, linking her pinky's with his, he smiled, kissed her cheek and went to his room. I walk towards her "What's wrong? Why didn't you just go?" I asked, something is wrong...She _always_ goes when her son needs her. "Nothing. I just need to relax B...I'm so nervous." she explains sitting down with her head in her hands. I sit beside her and rub her arms in comforting her, she looks over at me, smiles and hugs me, I hug her back tight. "Thanks sis." she thanks me while letting me go, she gets up, walks to the door but stops and turns to smile at me "Today is a new day sis...Go and get ready" and with that she leaves me on my own.

I get up and get dressed in a white, frilly, short strapped top with a brown belt on my waist, dark skinny jeans and black flats. I quickly brust my hair, teeth, floss and use mouthwash, I quicky grab my brown leather jacket. I grab my suitcases ready to leave mum and dad's house behind, holding back tears and a breath I walk to my door look at my old room. My room never changed, dad decorated it when i was little, he expected a boy especially since they first had Rosalie and then Alice who are both girls. Dad painted the room blue and when they found out that I was a girl they didn't change it, my room has yellow curtains and I _had_ a rocking chair that was passed down to me but it moved to the kitchen-yet now we sold it. Were moving away from rainy Forks to sunny California and that takes atleast 15 hours and 41 minutes! We're taking our cars. Im talking my nice Audi A4 while Rose takes her Ford s max-for the kids and Alice takes her Audi Q7. I wonder down stairs and find Alice drinking her coffe "Hey Bells. What's up?" she asks me "Nothing, I guess I'm just nervous" I try to explain with a smile. "Hey sis. She was already awake when I got here." Rose explains while popping her head out of the door. "Sure, anyway...When shall we go?" I ask them preparing my cup of tea, I never was a girl who liked coffe I got that off mum..."Bella? Did you not hear what we just said?" Rose asks waving her hand infront of my face. "Oh sorry. I guess I justed zoned out. Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked she shakes her head in disbelief "I was saying that we should leave at 7:00 that way we get to our new home at 10:41. Yet we need to take breaks to eat and go to the toilet. So I say..." she zones out too, so I wave my hand in her face. "What do you think Rose?" I ask, she blinks and sips from her cup of coffe. "I think we should leave at 7 or earlier." she suggests.

"Sure. I just need to send my workers a message, telling them that they were amazing people to work with and that they should keep up the good work." with that I walk away and do as I said. When I finish doing that, I go back into the room and see the kids standing by the door ready to leave. "What you guys doing standing there?" I ask, Elena comes up to me her soft, brown curls bouncing as she walks and her red lips clampled between her teeth while her brown eyes are confused. She looks at the floor "Auntie Rose told us to get ready because we are leaving in a couple of seconds. So we rushed Auntie Bella" I bend down and kiss her cheek "It's alright darling. You don't need to explain I was just wondering." I smile at her and she hugs me in return I hug her back. When we pull apart I hear footsteps come from the kitchen and footsteps from the stairs "Bella? Bella? Could you help me with the luggage?" Rose asks from the stairs, shuffling with two suitcases. I rush over to her and grab one from her "Thanks" she huffs out "No problem" I tell her matter-of-factly. Alice pops from the kitchen with two suitcases, I laugh at what she is wearing "Seriously? Your going to wear heals? You do know how long the drive is?" I ask her in disbelief, she rolls her eyes "Come on. I have my reasons." she says while walking to the door. "Honey, can you open the door please?" she asks Elena, she looks at her mum in confusion and starts walking to the key hangers. "Mum which key?" she asks staring at the hangers "I'll get them. Wait a moment." I say and walk over to grab out keys to our cars and open the door with one of them.

I let Rose, Ali, Elena and Paul out to the cars and press the electric buttons so the cars can open. I grab the suitcases and push them out the door, walk over and place them in any car possible. "Anymore suitcases left to bring out before I close up for good?" I shout out for them to hear, "Yes there is one upstairs by the door. That's Elena's and the other is Paul's!" Rose shouts back at me, I rush upstairs in a haste and grab the suitcases. I stumble down the stairs trying not to fall down and to protect the suitcases incase they have anything valuable. I rush out to the cars and place the suitcases in the cars with space to share "So this is it." Rose says from beside me while we look at the house we grew up in, she hooks her arm over my shoulder while we look at our home "I'm going to miss this place" Alice says from my other side with a sigh. Alice hooks her arm behind my waist, so here we are...Me, Alice and Rose standing infront of our family home and having to say good-bye, to start a new life, for us, for the kids and for our happiness. "Mum and Dad would want us to move on...You know have a fresh start. They would be proud of us, if you think about it." I give them my little speech, convincing them to move. We give each other a group hug and move into our cars, we drive for hours we have drove for 7 hours and 13 minutes, i think we should stop and go for a toilet break and to have food. I stop at a spot near a cafe, I get out and see Ali and Rose out of their cars too. "I think we need a break for our sake and the kids." I explain, Rose and Alice give each other a look then look at me "Sure." they said in unison. I close my car and head to the cafeteria, followed by Ali, Rose and the kids.

I get food for myself and help the kids dicide what they would like, when we finish paying we walk to a table and eat. "Why are you guys in such a rush?" I ask them, they look at each other then back at me. This is creeping me out "It's just we have Leah and Seth staying at ours tonight. They are going to be there at 11:00pm so we are atleast trying to get there quickly to see them." Rose explains, Alice looks at her hands on her lap. "Plus they are staying at ours for a couple of nights." Alice admitts to me, I look at them confused "Who are Leah and Seth?" I ask generally concerned. Alice looks meeting my eyes "They are old friends from La-Push who moved to Cali. You never knew them because, well..." Alice says figetting with her fingers on the table "They what Ali?" I ask starting to loose my temper just by hearing her mention La-Push. "They don't exactly like you, from what happend between you and Jacob." that's what I thought. I knew it! Angry with what Alice just told me and sad from her mentioning _him_ I rush out of the cafeteria and to my car. Lucky I already finished eating. I speed-walk to my car, turn the radio on, grab some tissues and cry my heart out. When I start suffocating from my tears and lack of air, I turn to grab more tissues. Suddenly '_knock', 'knock' 'knock' _I freeze hoping it isn't some crazy dude trying to get into my pants or to steal my car. I turn ever so slightly to the window where that sound had come from and find myself looking into someone's eyes...


	3. Chapter 2 Why do I feel so lost?

Love, Trust and Flames.

Authors notes: (IMPORTANT!) I need 10 reviews for the next one, or I won't post any until I feel like it so please give me 10 reviews (eleven in total). I've got three other storys that I will make after I finish this story completely! I don't own twilight, I just make them all emotional and stuff. I'm sorry for not posting in a while I was busy. The tenth person will get an exclusive preview of the next chapter! The song that influenced me for this chapter is Lost-Coldplay and When your gone-Avril Lavigne.

Enjoy!

_Previously: I turn ever so slightly to the window where that sound had come from and find myself looking into someone's eyes..._

Chapter 2- Why do I feel so 'lost'?

I found myself looking into Rose's eyes, she looked upset and flustered. I opened the window abit to talk to her, "What's up Rose?" I asked in my nose full o' snot and numb mouth, she looked down at the glass of the window she was holding onto for dear life "Look...I'm sorry ok?" I nodded looking at my hands-that were playing with my boggie and tear-filled tissue. She looked up at me in time to see a tear escape from the courner of my eye "Bells i'm so sorry. I wish I never invited Leah in the first place...Now it's going to be awkward for you and I don't want that." she explained looking like she was dieing to do something to comfort me. I looked at her with a face of misery, she looked strained "B...Can you open the car door for me? Please?" she begged, her blue eyes piercing and trying to convince me to let her enter in my vaulernable state. I unlocked the car and she hopped into the passanger side, once inside she hugged me tight while I cried into her shoulder.

"B, I know it's hard for you, but please...Don't beat yourself up for that twat!" she said while rubbing soothing circles into my back, this just made me cry more. _Easy said than done!_ I shouted at her in my mind, in reality I just pulled back abit to look at her face. "Sis. I can't! It's just..." I broke off with a sigh, she rubbed the side of my arms -as in to gesture for me to finish my sentence, problem is...I don't know how. "Rose, I just don't know how to explain this. I've been hurt so bad that even his name makes me want to scream in anger and cry in frustration all at the same time." I explained the best I could while pulling away from all her comfort. She took a minute to respond to my explanation while thinking of a way to make me feel better. "Bell, you don't need to feel that way though. He was the one that did wrong and all you did was defend yourself, don't think about it too much. It will get you ill, stop worrying. Everything will be fine and he is a bastard for doing that to you. You just need to relax and forget about it. It's not your fault anyway." she was trying to convince the both of us, at the point I heard her say 'He was the one who did wrong' I plopped my face in my hands animatedly.

"That's the problem though. You just don't understand Rose! I can't 'relax and forget about it.' Yet you know why?" I encouraged her, she just looked at me with a blank, confused expression and I have to admit she looked intrigued "Because I was the one who got hurt in the end while he ran away happily! God's sake Rose! How would you feel?" I asked grabbing another tissue and dabbing at my teary eyes. She looked frustrated "B, stop putting me on the spot! I'm trying to comfort you and all your doing is throwing it right back in my face!" she exclamed in her calm/angry state. I just shut my eyes and shook my head at her "Why are you like this? I'm your sister, yet you treat me like your enemy! Stop treating us like this when all we do is care for you! You are not the one to take the blame between you and Jacob. Live your life it's in the past! Live in the present and all you do is sulk in the past. The problem between you two is sorted, ok?" she said looking pissed "You put the blame on yourself in everything! Mum and Dad, you and Jacob and loads of other stuff! Grow up Bella. When will you get over it?" That jabbed me right in the heart. "Oh yeah Rose? You act all strong and mighty, but let me ask...What about what happend between you and Royce? When will you 'grow up, get over it and live in the present'?" she closed her eyes in pain from me throwing her words back at her and mentioning 'The-one-who-shall-not-be-named'. "Not so strong and mighty are you now Rose. Are you?" I asked her, she opened her eyes and I saw two emotions in her eyes . Before I had time to register, my cheek stung and Rosalie got out the car in a haste back to the cafateria.

I know what I did wasn't right, I know it hurt her, I know I got what I deserved but she needed to feel the amount of hurt and anger I had to understand where I came across. I turned my car on and sat in there while patiantly listening to music and I heard my favourite bands play like Coldplay, Neon Trees, Maroon 5, The Fray and One Republic. Rose once did tecnology and made me this for my 19th birthday, the same day...Never mind. The past was playing around in my head all the time now a days. In anger with myself and Rosalie I changed my CD and put in Three Day's Grace. _Ahh. That's better._ I said in my head while the all too familiar 'I Hate Everything About You' was playing, I layed my head back and fell into unconsciousness...The tapping of the window woke me from my slumber, I look at the window where Rose was not long ago only to find Alice. She looked mad but seemed to hide it fairly well, she walked back to her car and started to drive. Then Rose drove behind her; I followed, we drove for hours and we finally got parked outside our new 'home'. As we entered with hands full of suitcases, tired half-awake/half-asleep children and pain in our asses-metaphorically and literally speaking for _me_- walked into our house.

We dropped our bags and went out for more, the children waited inside patiantly. When we got all the suitcases and other stuff we explored the house more. There is one kitchen, dining room, inside pool and outdoor, a garden, a huge garage, a front and back porch and a game room. We have a cinema room, two livingrooms, a libary, an outdoor tennis, badminton and basket ball court. There are three master bedrooms-one for me, another for Alice and lastly for Rosalie. We also have two bedrooms (for the kids) and four guest bedrooms. Every room has their own bathroom-this includes showers, toilets, sinks and bathtubs. We also have balconies and a rooftop balcony. It had a beach bed, a small and big table, BBQ; loungers. The front only had a dull, plain patch of grass. There were steps that led to the garage and in a straight line. This house was beautiful, Mum and Dad would of loved it here. _I need to stop refering to Mum and Dad! _I practically screamed at myself. Right now I had already packed and organised everything in it's place but I was just finishing off changing my bed into a lovely white theme. Alice and Rose didn't go plain because Rose wanted pink while Alice wanted yellow. They were a wierd pair yet amazing at their jobs, I was starting to do the pillow when Alice came in "Hey B. Need some help?" she asked me, I turned to see her leaning on the door frame "Sure. Just take the pillow do it and i'll be finished." I stated what I had left to finish, whe worked as a team and when I was finished I placed the pillow on the bed the same time Alice did. "Hey B?" she asked just as I was leaving, I turned towards her "Yes?" I answered her placing my hands on my hips. "I was thinking that me, you and Rose could do the cooking together?" she asked hopeful, I laughed through my nose. "Alice, I don't think Rose will want to cook with me. How about I cook for all of us? My treat?" I suggested when I saw her face fall, me suggesting this made Alice smile a big toothy smile. Seeing Alice sad was like a plunge of a knife in my heart. "Sure. You can cook while me and Rose bake with the kids! That sounds brilliant!" she said jumping up and down while clapping her hands constantly.

Seeing this made me smile in return "That sounds perfect Ali." she ran out the room, "Rose! Elena! Paul! Auntie Bella is cooking while we bake! Doesn't that sound fun?" she asked in excitement. Not a second later I heard children screaming, cheering and running around, I laughed quietly listening to all of this immaturity going on about being in a new house. I went to gather up all the dirty sheets, I heard footsteps then a quite knock at my already open door, I spun round and saw that it was Rosalie. She looked out of place and remorseful, she sighed and leaned on the door "Look. Thanks for doing the meal tonight." she started, I could tell she wanted to say more "Your welcome." I said gathering up all of the rest of my sheets, she took a couple of steps towards me. "But im still not happy with you. So don't act like this is a way of saying sorry Bella...Ok?" she asked and I simply nodded, all I needed to do was back off for a while. She turned back around and left for the stairs, I checked the floor incase I forgot anything, it was clear; I wondered down the stairs and put the sheets in the wash. I headed for the kitchen to find Rose, Alice, Paul and Elena all covered in flour, I burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. They all joined in with me, they left to get cleaned up, I dicided to take advantage and started with the Lasagne. By the time everyone came back I was starting to layer everything, they all said it smelt and looked good. They started making the chocolate cake and before I knew it they were finished and I was still layering. "Can we help you with something Bell?" Alice asked me, I simply diclined and they took off to watch a movie while they waited for the food and for Seth and Leah to arrive. When I was finished I placed the food in the oven and took out the finished cake, I called them over so they could decorate it. I joined them and we laughed and covered each others noses with chocolate spread, I ran for the camera and took a pic of us all looking at our best. After a couple of pics, some of the kids together, me and my sisters, mothers with their child and finally all of us together.

When we cleaned ourselves up, put everything away and cleaned our mess we went to watch the rest of the film together. I checked the time and I knew the Lasagne was ready so I rushed to the kitchen, just as I opened the oven smoke came out clinging to my face, the door bell rang. I fanned the smoke and rushed to the door, the bell rang again "Coming!" I rushed and in a huff I opened the door, causing pieces of my hair to fall on my face. "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. Please come in." I said ushering them in two tall, copper skinned, black haired and dark brown eyed people came in-one male and the other female. I held my hand out to the male "Hi. I'm Seth. Where is Alice?" Seth said walking in while waving shyly at me "She is in the movie room. Past the stairs, down the hall and the last door on your left." I said showing him the direction, he rushed over to where Alice would be. I held my hand out for the female I guessed would be Leah she just looked at it as if my hand was the most revolting thing she had seen in the world. I pulled my hand back seeing as she would not shake my hand "I'm Leah. Rosalie is in there aswell?" she asked in a tone of boredome, "Umhum." I said with tight lips. She walked to where her brother disapeared and vanished just like him, I went to the kitchen and took out the Lasagne, it was cool enough to eat but I layed it on the table. I went to set up the table and placed the food, I found Alice with Seth outside chatting while Seth smoked a ciggy. Rose was with Leah in the living room, Paul and Elena were still watching the movie. Everyone went to eat and when we were all finished I gathered all the plates-with the help of Alice and Rose. After I placed them in the dishwasher, then I placed the cake on the table. When that was done I got thanks from Alice, Elena and Paul but Rose, Leah and Seth just sat there in bliss. I rushed to put the rest in the wash and continued watching the movie. When we finished we walked to the living room to chill. It was midnight and the kids went to bed, Alice, Rose and the Clearwaters were discussing the topic of Sam who I found out was Leah's boyfriend and also about some arangement of 'going out'.

"What about the kids?" I asked on their defence "That's when you come in Bella. Me, Seth, Leah and Alice will go out and you look after them" I was shoked at what Rose said. "Why me though?" I asked concerned "Because your the youngest Bella." Leah said with venom, I laughed evily that she would say that. "Excuse me? Your brother is 19. I'm 22!" I said in my defence "We don't care Smella." she said laughing, I gave her the evils "Why don't you stay here then, since you are the one who is 23 but you are acting like a 3 year old instead." I said with a sarcastic smile, she gleared "Your still not coming Bella." she said "Oh. I see the reason. You don't like me so now I can't go have fun...Nice" I said walking away, I sat on the porch steps outfront that lead to grass. There was a door from the kitchen I could exit, I sat there and cried _Why do I feel so alone and picked on?_ I looked up at the sky. "Mum, Dad I miss you. I feel so lost without you. Yet I don't know why i'm still not over it." I looked at my crawled up body. They didn't leave. I sat there and remembered them...

_It was my 1 year aniverary with Jacob and I was at my happy point. We made love yesturday and all I wanted was to relax. I went to the kitchen and filled a glass half full of red wine. I walked back to sit with my Mum and Dad. Dad was reading the news paper for more details, while mum watched her fave movie and that was 'It's A Wonderful Life' I sat next to her and folded my legs on the sofa. "Mum. Why are you watching this? It's a Christmas classic, not an __everyday__ classic." I teased her. She always responded with the same answer "Honney. If it's a classic why only watch it at a season?" and there it was. I laughed and shoved at her side she giggled and I snuggeled into her. She placed her arm around me and placed her head on mine that was on her soulder. She sighed in content and rubbed my arm in comfort. "I love you Bella." she said while we sat by the fire and watching our favourite movie. "I love you too." I replied, my dad cleared his voice "I love you too Dad" I said as I giggled "You better." he said jokingly. Me and Mum laughed for the rest of the night, while watching it. At some point I drifted to sleep and woke up in my bed. Dad must of carried me to bed._

I shook the memories out of my head, I looked at a pebble and through it. It landed on a candel afectivley knocking it down and setting fire to the floor, I saw it make it's way to the cables and a load of them. Everything went fast, I ran for saftey while screaming out fire, neighbours heard and exited their homes to see for them selves. Before I knew it, there was a huge 'Boom' and I jumped for my life, I turned to look at the house. I saw it in flames, I cried in agony, I cried for them to call for help. It was all a blaze, I hurt my side and felt a burn on my arm. Other than that I was fine, there was too much fire and smoke. The smoke was coming into my lungs, it pained me I felt like dieing. I tried to get up and rescue the family and others, but I took two steps and fell flat on my face. I turned on my back and looked to my left to see my home in flames and family trapped inside. "No. Call for help. Please. My family..." I whispered out, hoping they would hear but highly douted it. I looked at the flames and took my final breath before saying "My family..." I heard sirens and footsteps a smooth, silky voice came from my right "M'am?" but unconsiousness over took me...


End file.
